Learning Respect
by AberrantScript
Summary: You're happily married to the beautiful Lori Loud, and you have a good relationship with your step-daughter, Loan. The past four years, she's behaved and been predictable in her manners. But for the past few weeks, she's changed; became disrespectful and lazy. And, being the good stepdad that you are, you decide it's time to find out what the problem is, and fix it.


**Author's Notes:**

Another Choose-Your-Own-Smut (CYOS) game I did on 4chan. This time, (You) are the husband to the very beautiful Lori, and your step-daughter, Loan, really just needs to learn from respect. Yeah, I know I suck at titles lately, but at least the story is getting posted. :D

Disclaimer: _The Loud House_ Copyright Nickelodeon (2019)

* * *

LEARNING RESPECT

You're in the kitchen with your beautiful wife, Lori.

She walks over and gives you a sweet farewell kiss as she heads out to work.

You're running a bit late yourself, but you promise to make sure your daughter's up for school before you go.

Lori smiles, commenting on how good a dad you are.

She leans in, pressing another kiss to your cheek.

She whispers how good a husband you are as well~

You've been married to Lori for a few years now.

You've settled into a fairly stable routine that's comfortable, healthy, and very satisfying.

Your wife is adventurous in bed, and very affectionate on the couch during those late night movies.

Your step-daughter generally stays out of the way, never back talks you, and is friendly in those few times she ventures from her room.

However, for the past few weeks, she's been misbehaving.

Just little things; and normally you wouldn't think much of them.

She's been predictable for the past four years.

But now?

She refuses to eat breakfast with her parents; something she always tried to do before.

She won't clean her room... or at least _try_ to keep it moderately clean.

Where a month ago, all her dirty laundry would be in one big messy pile...

Now it's just strung out freaking everywhere.

You open the door to her bedroom with a frown, noticing a bra is hanging from the drooping ceiling fan blades.

Seriously?

Loan, your step-daughter, has a trash can in her room just so she won't need to leave the bedroom for something as mundane as throwing away a paper plate.

And would you look at that? She played basketball with it, and missed every single shot.

Sigh.

The girl has a fridge as well, one of those tiny shortstacks barely able to hold a dozen sodas.

And instead of putting her leftovers _inside_... she left them on top of the fridge, where a swarm of flies was going at it.

You shake your head, wondering what the heck is up with your step-daughter.

Seriously, what the fuck?

You're late to work already, and-

Sigh.

She's not even out of bed yet, are you for real?

She's laying down, her back to you, with the covers tucked up to her chin.

And she's snoring.

You've got two choices here.

You could take the nice, polite way, and nudge her and whisper kind words to her?

Or you could get a glass of water and dump it on her head...

You give a smirk as you dip into the bathroom and fill up a cup.

This will make sure the bitchy teen sets herself straight, at least for one day anyway...

Or Lori will make you sleep on the couch...

Eh, the look on her face will probably be worth it.

Yeah.

You reassure yourself this is the right choice as you tip toe over to the bed.

You're looking down at her face; so serene and peaceful.

She rarely ever looks like that...

It'd be such a shame if anything ever ruined that.

Then you look down at your watch, and realize you have to be at work like five minutes ago.

And you go "eh" and pour the whole glass, starting from her scalp and going down her neck and back.

For one second, nothing happens.

And then her eyes burst open, and she starts screaming.

Flailing her arms everywhere, nearly smacking you right in the balls; you back up just in time to save your self.

Dang, that was close.

She turns on you, and that peaceful face is filled with anger.

"What the hell, dad!?"

The covers are only covering her legs now.

She's wearing this blue flannel button up-

And only about half the buttons are done up. Sigh. She's too lazy to even do that right.

You draw near to her once again, and you wave your hand at her messy room; and then at herself, asking why she isn't up and out of bed yet.

She replies, "I didn't feel like it," with a lazy drawl.

And you've had it.

Either you're going to rip her a new one, or you'll sit down by her and try to talk out her problem...

You end up sighing and sitting down on the bed.

There's plenty of room between you and her, not to mention the blanket which provides enough safety for her introvert needs.

You look at her in the eyes, but only for little bits at a time. Her eyes often flutter away to safe zones, like the pillow, your hands, the computer, etc.

You don't want to make her uncomfortable, but something's wrong and it needs to be confronted before it gets any worse.

"What's going on, Loan?" you ask gently.

Her eyes glide back to yours for a second, and her eyebrows pinch together.

"Nothing's wrong, dad."

Yeah, ha, ok.

You shake your head and sigh louder.

"Come on, honey. Your room's messier than normal, there's rotting food on the fridge, and you're late for school and not even out of bed yet. Did something happen?"

Your face is full of concern for her. You really do love your step-daughter.

She chuckles and lays back onto her pillow.

"Nope, just don't wanna go to school today. Or tomorrow. Or the next day."

She says it so smugly, so definitely. Like your opinion and worry don't even matter to her.

You can't help it, you get frustrated.

So, you stand up and grab her covers, and start to yank them away from her legs.

"Loan, you need to get up and-"

HOLY FUCK! She's not wearing panties-

Her knees are pressed together, but you don't see any fabric, and fucking hell her legs look better than-

You stop that thought right there, before your mind goes down any long, slender, and bare legs of thought...

Damn it.

She leans up, letting her knees part just a little.

"What's wrong, daddy?"

W-what is wrong with this situation? You're at a loss for what to do...

Fuck, she should be punished, but you can't touch her like this. What if she tells Lori? What if-

Screw it.

You're the father.

But how to punish her...

Or to find more info...

While she's naked?

You gulp and look back at her eyes.

Her wide, innocent, round eyes.

Suddenly, she's staring at you intensely. Her eyes ain't shifting around. She's... she's so different, so focused.

Her eyes are dark.

You're the one looking at safe zones now, but you refuse to be weak in front of your step-daughter.

You also adjust yourself so one leg rests on the other; now she won't be able to see the little boner you're getting.

"Why are you naked?" you ask her.

She sighs, long and loud, before falling back onto her bed again.

Throwing her arms out, her messy blonde hair exploding on the pillow.

"It's my room, dad, I can be naked if I want," she rolls her eyes at the finish.

"Yeah, but come on, Loan. You got school today. You need to get up."

Her hands are moving down the sheets, her knees keep bumping into each other.

Occasionally, your eyes drift and you see a dark area; where thankfully the shadows mercifully cover her groin from your sight.

"Well, I'm not going," she stubbornly insists, sticking her tongue out.

Her small, pink tongue.

You see her hands roaming down her shirt.

It's ridden up her stomach, exposing her belly button.

"You, um," you're so distracted. You're still watching her fingers drift lower, and lower...

"Yes, daddy?" she asks, deeper and slower than before.

You just watch her, right as her fingers slither between her thighs into that dark area.

You could lean over just a little and see-

You shake your head and look back into her eyes.

She's smirking at you.

But you're the one with the power in this situation, not her.

You're the step father, and she needs to learn her place.

"Get up and get ready for school, Loan, or you'll be punished."

She cocks an eyebrow, opens her lips, and lets out a little breathy moan.

She's clearly found something pleasant to play with down between her legs~

"Guess you'll have to punish me, daddy," she replies, finally widening her thighs enough that you can see her pussy in all its glory.

She's put you in a bad situation. Will you go through with punishing her, or will you find another way to solve this problem?

You can't deal with this crap all day tho. You're seriously getting late for work now.

You just... your hands reach out.

One grabs her shirt, and you tug on it, but she's suddenly become this lifeless doll that refuses to move.

And another button comes undone, and now you can see one milky globe of flesh ready to pop out of the flannel...

Fuck...

The other hand grabs her hip, and you try to jerk her toward the edge of the bed, but she just squirms toward the wall.

She's trying to get away now.

She's rolled onto her hands and knees, crawling away, wiggling her perky ass right in your face.

Mocking you with her perfect rear...

Something in you just snaps and your hand raises in the air, and it slams down on one cheek.

You leave a pink mark and make a loud slapping noise.

She squeaks and freezes in place.

"What the-" she starts, but stops as your hands grab her around the waist and yank her over.

She's tossed onto your lap, and her little face is looking up at you.

Suddenly, you're reminded of that fourteen year old girl Lori introduced to you years ago, so shy and innocent and curious.

And now this eighteen year old woman that wants to act like a spoiled brat is laying across your knees with her naked ass pointed straight in the air.

And she's looking at you, daring you to punish her.

"What are you going to do to me, daddy?"

Indeed, what are you going to do?

One of your hands reaches out and grabs one flawless butt cheek.

You squeeze it. She's so soft and pliable in your hand.

She's so perky, so... full, in a way.

She's not what you'd consider 'thicc,' but rather a well-rounded girl.

Your other hand reaches up into the air.

"Daddy?" she tries again, but you don't even look at her.

You see her two milky cheeks, and something pink and wet between them...

Your hand slams down on her ass, making a loud slapping sound, and leaving a pink hand print in its wake.

She cries out, "Daddy!"

But you don't care.

She's been bad. A very naughty girl.

She doesn't appreciate you, does she?

She doesn't respect you like she should.

And now she's gonna be punished until she's learned her lesson.

Your hand is already flexing for another strike when you finally see her watery eyes.

"D-daddy, p-please, I'll be good this time, I swear."

She's trying so hard to get out of it; it nearly works on you.

 _SMACK!_

Almost~

"DADDY!" she moans loudly.

Your hand's already raised before she's finished her scream.

 _SMACK!_

She can't even say your name, she just moans and writhes on your legs.

You can feel her, too. Your thighs are soaked...

You switch cheeks since one is now red.

And you give it three hard, fast, and strong swats while she continues to moan and flinch with each hit.

It's almost mesmerizing as well; the way her ass ripples like a wave each time you hit it.

You finally relent, and your hands are massaging her red, aching cheeks.

She's crying, but also moaning, and her pussy is so wet her lube is dripping down your legs.

You're gripping one cheek in both hands. Your fingers are rubbing her, soothing her pain. And your thumbs are spreading her ass so you can see her wet pussy.

Your step-daughter's been punished, but does she respect you?

You tell her to get up, and reluctantly she obeys.

Good, it seems she's ready to listen.

But has she learned her lesson yet?

She's standing in front of you, only wearing her blue flannel shirt, half unbuttoned, and she's doing nothing to hide how aroused her body is now.

What should you make her do? Clean her room? Get ready for school? ...suck you off?

She's whimpering and biting her lip, giving you these cute puppy dog eyes.

Aww, now she's sorry for being a bad girl.

You're so tempted to just...

Lift her legs up, make her hold on tight, slam her against the wall, and-

But she doesn't deserve your dick yet.

She needs to earn it.

"Kneel down," you command.

And she obeys, kneeling in her own juices already staining the carpet.

Fuck, she got wet...

You just pull your shorts down, let your cock spring free, and tell her, "Suck."

She looks at it with wide, awestruck eyes.

"D-daddy... wow..."

She's nearly breathless.

Her face comes near to it, and you're so big compared to her head... can she take all of you?

How much would her throat bulge out if you fucked her?

Your hands grab her hair, fisting it, and you tug her lips to you.

She gives you a little kiss on the tip before you squeeze her hair, making her yelp.

She opens her lips and promptly tries to swallow you.

Loan ends up gagging, but recovers and tries to go more.

But she can't on her own. She's shaking her head. Little tears fall from her eyes.

She's looking up at you, pleading for you to be happy with her and let her suck you off right where you're at.

But only half your dick is inside her mouth. And to be a good daughter, she needs to take it all.

You angle her head in the proper way, tell her to take a breath, and you thrust forward.

Not fast, not hard, but certainly not gentle either.

You're unrelenting.

She's moaning, too, and the vibrations feel spectacular.

Her lips kiss your groin, and you finally smile at her.

You're looking down at her.

You can't even see your dick anymore.

Just her lips, her nose, and her blonde, messy hair.

You can feel every inch of her, all the way down to her throat where your throbbing tip begs to unload your cum.

Fuck, it's so erotic.

But you pull out to the tip, and fuck her mouth a few slow, deep times...

And then you yank her lips off your dick, and you stand up.

You leave your shorts on the ground.

Now you're both in just a shirt.

An even playing field.

Loan's been punished, and she's ready to obey her daddy like the good step-daughter she was meant to be.

So, what should she do next?

Your mind races with possibilities...

Throw her against the wall? Make her sit on your lap? Have her lay back while you kneel between her legs? More importantly, are you ready to fuck her yet or do you want to play some more with your little girl?

You end up telling her to lay down on her bed, and to throw her shirt away.

The floor's already messy; what's one more piece of clothing?

Soon you're standing over her, you're looking at her; all those precious inches of perfect snow-white skin...

Her knees are bent so her feet hang by the floor.

But the rest of her body is spread on the bed, waiting for you to do whatever you want to it.

"Daddy," she asks, "what are you going to do to me now?"

You get onto the bed, kneeling on both sides of her hips.

Your huge cock is throbbing, jerking from side to side as you move closer to her face...

The monstrous beast is so long and hard, it nearly touches her stomach as you move over her.

Your hands grab her naked tits, you squeeze them hard, pinch her nipples, and push them together.

"D-daddy, ohhh..." she moans as you keep playing with her boobs.

But your cock is ready for more attention.

And her breasts look so fuckable.

"I'm going to fuck your tits," you tell her.

You don't ask because you _own_ her body.

She needs to respect you more, and fucking her body will teach her to give it to you.

You take your thick cock and you slide it between her breasts.

She's moaning 'daddy' over and over again as you start humping her fast and hard.

Loan's bouncing on the bed, her wild hair exploding everywhere around her.

Her hands grab your thighs and she tries to hold herself steady, but you're too powerful.

You're knocking her everywhere, and you're only just fucking her boobs!

Imagine fucking her pussy. She'd basically be a ragdoll.

Soon, your cock is feeling too good, but you don't want it to end.

You're definitely not done with her yet.

You reluctantly pull your dick away from her juicy tits, but you can't just leave them like that.

They're not huge melons, but they're fairly big, and round, and so firm under your hands.

You lean down and take a nipple into your mouth, sucking on her, nipping her with your teeth.

You leave it with a wet pop, and you ravish her other boob.

You leave your marks all over her breasts, claiming them as your own property.

And then, your lips are hovering over her open mouth.

She's breathing your name. You can feel her breaths on your skin.

"Daddy?"

You take her lips for your own prize, and you violate her mouth with your tongue.

You pull away and she's so flushed, her lips are trying to return to you; but you hold her down.

It's time to take the rest of her body, and fuck her pussy raw.

But how do you want to do it?

"D-daddy, are you going to fuck me now?" she's asking you.

Well, are you gonna do it?

You sit down on her bed and pat your lap.

"Sit," you command her.

She scurries to you and throws a leg over your waist.

She's hovering over your dick, her messy hair hiding one of her eyes.

She's looking down... she sits down, just to gauge how deep you'll go, and your tip reaches her belly button.

"Fuck," she whispers.

Can she take all of you?

You put your hands on her hips, and she grabs your thick cock.

And she obeys and starts sitting on your dick, inch by inch.

Fuck, you reach her womb and she cries out as you try to force more in... but you can't. There's absolutely no more room inside.

You let go of her hips and tell her to fuck your dick how you deserve it.

She's flinching, one eye closed, as she's trying to adjust to your massive girth. But she tries to obey you anyway.

She grabs your shoulders and lifts herself up, her juices have coated your dick so good it's shiny.

Then, she drops down on your cock, and you both moan at how fucking deep you go.

You wreck into her womb, and she squeaks as your tip tries to break into it.

Fuck.

She lifts off again and slams herself down harder, screaming as your dick fucks her pussy good.

She starts going faster, and harder, and her body starts shaking from how much pleasure she's getting.

It's not fair, though, is it?

Is she gonna get off before you?

She better fucking not, or you might have to get your belt.

Your hands reach around to her ass, and you grab her to make her stop.

Then you slap her twice, hard and fast.

She cries out.

You lift her off your dick and toss her to the bed.

She's moaning and squirming, trying to get back on your cock.

You just grab her and flip her onto her stomach.

And now you're laying on her bubble butt, smashing her into the mattress.

Your dick is inserting back into her pussy, and soon she's screaming your name as you start plowing her hard into the bedding.

The whole thing rocks hard into the wall, and a picture falls onto the floor, but neither of you care.

You grab her hair in your fist, and you yank it up, bending her head backward, forcing her back to curve and her butt to push higher into the air.

This angle lets you strike her g-spot so perfectly, she's screaming until she's breathless.

Each thrust has her pussy squeezing around you, milking your dick for its cum.

Fuck... you're almost ready to blow...

You slow down, and give her a few deep fucks, before pulling out entirely.

Fuck, her juices are dripping from your dick...

Her puffy lips are spread and begging for you to drive back inside her womb...

She looks over her shoulder.

"Are you gonna cum in me?" she asks so innocently.

And you give her the final test.

You flip her onto her back, put her legs on your shoulders, and push your dick back inside her pussy.

You hold her down as your cock impales her straight to the bed.

"Is that where you want me to cum?" you ask her with a groan.

Fuck, she's so tight.

She whines for it, "Please, daddy! Inside me! Cum inside me!"

Fuck...

You start pounding her hard, your balls smack her ass with each thrust.

"Make me yours, daddy, p-please. I need it, I need your cum so much-"

She keeps begging you, her hands on your back and scratching your shoulders. Her legs helplessly pinned between your bodies.

She has no choice but to lay there and take all of it now.

And with a loud groan you sink your dick deep into her womb and you fucking explode inside.

She squeals as her little belly starts to bulge a little, from how big and deep your cock is, and how much baby batter you're pumping into her womb.

Your cock plugs up her hole perfectly; letting not a single drop escape, as you fall onto her and catch your breath.

She's holding you, her pussy is milking you completely dry, and her womb is sucking up all of your semen like a thirsty whore.

She kisses your lips again, hungrily.

Eventually, you pull your dick out and a flood of your cum rushes onto the sheets.

She moans and starts dipping her fingers into it, sucking each one into her mouth, savoring your cum.

You ask her, "Are you gonna get ready for school now?"

And she's looking at you with those dark, mischievous eyes that are so dangerous, and so fucking sexy...

"Nope, daddy, I think I need to be punished again. _I think I need to be punished a lot_..."

Your dick is already fully erect, and you pick her up like she's a little doll.

You pin her against a wall.

And you tell her, "Then, you're gonna stay here and endure your punishment all day long until you finally decide to be a good girl."

And you fuck her just like that. Giving her the rod, as fathers should give to their misbehaving, disrespectful, and hot as hell step-daughters.


End file.
